


Naivety

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan's just entirely too forgiving, Drugs, F/M, cheating?, slightly emotionally abusive?, slut-shaming talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she takes her pills, and she tells her lies. And she breaks my heart, and breaks her word but I still act surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

Danny watched her pop another two tablets in her mouth before retreating next to him in bed. He knew well, probably more than she did, that those pills just kept her eyes open the whole damn night. It scared him that most of her days were spent popping pills and leaving the house for hours at a time. He didn't know where she went, and she never told him, so he didn't ask. It wasn't his business. She came home with money and he didn't question it. Probably tips from her waitressing job.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he heard her slide out of bed again and mumble to no one, "Just a couple more." The rattle of a pill bottle, the sound of a water glass, and the closing of the bedroom door. The front door closed too, and she was gone. Late shift at the diner, he guessed. He just let himself fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, she was passed out on the couch. He shook her shoulder gently, "Babe?"

She stirred slowly, "Wh-what?"

"It's morning. How was your shift last night?"

"My shi--Wh--oh! My shift..was good, thanks."

"How many tips did you get?"

"Two hundred or so."

"Wow, must have been a busy day," Danny said over his shoulder as he went to the coffee maker for some coffee. She followed behind him, still in last night's clothes, which were still technically last week's clothes. As he sat there, drinking coffee and checking his phone, he got a text from Suzy.

_I saw (y/n) out again last night._

Danny furrowed his brow but typed back.

_Oh, did you go to the diner?_

Suzy's reply came quickly.

_I didn't go to the diner, Dan. Your girlfriend's selling herself for sex._

Danny's head was reeling.

_She'd never. She loves me._

Suzy replied.

_If she loves you so much, why does she keep taking pills when you tell her to stop? She's lying to you. You're going to get hurt._

Danny refused to believe Suzy. Suzy didn't know her like he did. She wouldn't lie to him this way. There was no way he'd let himself be lied to, even so. But still, she refused him when he tried to be intimate with her. She kept saying that she wanted to stay celibate, and he respected that, but there was something unsettling about the fact that she'd more say it to the wall behind him than to his face and looking him in the eyes.

But she wouldn't lie to him.

He didn't mind buying her her prescriptions, because she needed them. Prescriptions came from a doctor, so there had to be a medical reason for them, didn't there? He made her buy her own over-the-counter stuff, but most of the time it was stuff he had in his own medicine cabinet. Or, rather, stuff he used to have, until she'd take it, two at a time several times a day for a week or two.

Danny got up and announced he had to go to work. Work went by quickly, because he was doing what he loved. Time flies when you're having fun. But when he got home, time seemed to screech to a halt. He stood on the doorstep, trying to unlock the door, when he heard a long, loud moan. It was feminine. It had to be hers. He made to unlock the door faster- after all, his girlfriend was probably masturbating and he'd be damned if he didn't want to be there to experience that wonder.

But then he heard a masculine moan

He opened the door slowly, quietly. There on the couch was his girlfriend, the girlfriend who insisted she wanted to remain celibate until they were married, getting the daylights fucked out of her by some guy that Danny vaguely remembered seeing at Whole Foods three weeks ago.

He didn't know why he was surprised. Suzy pretty much told him this, and he was too stubborn and too damn loyal to realize. He let himself be a loyal puppy dog in this relationship, trusting her to the end, and she ended up kicking him and leaving him in a cardboard box on the side of the road.

She looked up and saw him there and blurted, "Oh, god, Michael, get off. My boyfriend's back."

"You said he wasn't going to be back for two more hours!" the man said as he reached down to find his pants. Danny looked away, not wanting to see more of this guy than he had already.

Her eyes slanted towards Danny, "I  _thought_ he was." As if this was his fault. It was his fault she didn't get enough time to fuck this guy and cheat on him.

The guy clothed himself and left, after handing her twenty dollars.

"Listen, (y/n), I..."

"It won't happen again."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"He promised me sixty if I let him fuck me, and I wasn't making good money at the diner today, so I had to let him. You believe me, don't you?"

Danny sighed. "Yes."

She kissed him but it felt foreign and wrong now, "Thank you baby. You won't regret taking me back. By the way, the pharmacy called and my 'scripts are ready. Could you run out and get them, baby?"

He sighed again, but stood, pulling out his keys and going back out the front door.

He drove to the store, and sat in the parking lot. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Arin.

"Hey, Arin, it's Danny."

"What's up, Dan?"

"I just got home and saw...uh. I saw (y/n) fucking some guy."

"She cheated on you?!" Arin sounded surprised.

"Y-yes, but--"

"Did you kick her the fuck out?"

Danny shook his head, though Arin couldn't see it, and said, "N-no, I didn't. I forgave her because she promised it wouldn't happen again."

Arin sighed. "Okay, Dan, I need to be honest with you.

"Please, do."

"Your girlfriend is a slut."

"What the fuck, Arin?!"

"She doesn't work at a diner. She goes out and fucks guys for money."

"Arin, don't fucking say shit like that. She's not like that--"

"Dan, I know you don't want to agree with me, but just- think about it." Arin hung up on him, leaving him staring at the dashboard of his car in the middle of the parking lot. 

He still bought her prescriptions. Still came home every night, kissed her before he went to bed every night, talked to her about her work at the diner every morning when she left at night. He let his naivety get the better of him. He managed to ignore Barry and Ross also subtly trying to tell him his girlfriend was a slut. He didn't want to believe them.

But when he came home again to her moaning, asking for James to 'fuck her harder, deeper, faster,' maybe they were right. He didn't go inside, just hopped right back into his car, drove to Arin and Suzy's, and cried when they let him inside. He cried and cried, and Arin said, "You aren't going to let her back again, right?"

He cried and cried, and Arin said, "You aren't going to let her back again, right?"

But Danny just sighed and sobbed and said though his hiccuping breaths, "It's the drugs that make her do this. I'm going to take her back."

He wasn't taking her back because he thought she'd change, but because he thought that he wouldn't find anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'all of the drugs' by the brobecks.


End file.
